Sin Limites
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: TateWinchester, hijo adoptivo de Hakon Winchester y Xinia Casannova, un chico con serios problemas psicológicos conocerá a una dulce y joven muchacha que cambiara su mundo por completo como su manera de actuar… ¿Podrá ella enamorarse de Tate…?
1. Chapter 1

_******Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a** **Stephenie Meyer. Pero la HISTORIA, como la mayoria de los personajes son de nuestra completa AUTORIA.**_

_******Esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_******Saludos.**_

_******Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Tate) **

Baje de mi coche, un Lamborghini negro. Regalo de mis padres cuando cumplí 18 años, días atrás.

Camine rodeando el coche hacia las escaleras de la puerta principal de la casa Casannova. Subí aquellos escalones despacio sintiendo como unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo cada vez que caminaba.

La puerta se abrió, y entre por ella. No me fije quien era, tampoco me importaba, hoy había hecho un gran trabajo.

Camine hacia el comedor, sabía que hoy había una comida, y debía asistir. No me gustaban las reuniones pero debía asistir. Y aquí estaba.

Sangre cabria mi cuerpo, y unas gotas caían de mi cabello hacia el suelo. Al entrar al comedor todo el mundo dejo de comer, para pasar a mirarme.

No me gustaba sentirme observado, y no hablaba con casi nadie. Solo con muy pocos, y solo eran mis hermanos y mis padres. Y duque, pero a este solo de temas de negocios.

Camine hacia mi lugar y corrí la silla sentándome en ella. Todos dejaron de mirarme y continuaron con sus conversaciones.

Allí estaban mis padres.

Xinia Casannova y Hakon Winchester, dos personas tan poco común como yo que solo ellos se entendían. Ellos me adoptaron años atrás, y pase a ser un miembro de su familia.

-¿Cómo va hijo?- mi padre como siempre fue el primero en hablarme.

-bien- mire el plato de comida que estaba frente a mi- hoy se salvado dos vidas -.

-¿has tomado tu medicamento hijo? -.

-no, sabes que no me sirve, soy un fantasma -.

Levante mi vista y aparte de las personas que estaba allí sentadas había otras, otras que nadie veía. Como la madre de Duque y V, y también su padre. También había un viejo mayordomo.

-debes tomarlas Tate- dijo mi madre.

-QUE NO -.

Golpee con fuerza la mesa de madera oscura bajo la mirada de todos.

-vale, no- dijo mi padre tranquila- ¿Qué quieres hacer después? -.

-necesito un juego de cuchillos nuevos -.

-después iremos los tres- dijo mi madre tranquila y dulcemente.

No podía entender como todos decían que ella no era dulce, si era una persona buena y dulce que siempre estaba allí.

-por la noche iremos a tomar unas copas -.

-no puedo- mire un punto fijo- debo ir al club -.

-no te preocupes hijo, te estaré esperando en casa -.

(Pov Violett)

Me deje caer en el ese vieja cama.

Mire a mi alredor, y este lugar era deprimente. Totalmente.

Una cama, una mesa y una silla y un viejo armario.

Nada más.

Pero hasta el momento era lo único que podía pagar. Y debía aguantarme, ahora estaba sola y debía luchar por mí misma.

Mi madre era una prostituta que después de tenerme me dejo con su madre- mi abuela- y desapareció. Años después nos llego la noticia que estaba había muerto. Ni a mí, ni a ella nos afecto la noticia. Era algo que ambas sabíamos.

Hace un año mi abuela enfermo. Vivíamos dignamente, pero cuando ella murió todo se fue con ella. Tenía algunas deudas, y el banco se quedo con la pequeña casa y todo lo que había dentro. A duras penas pude sacar algunas cosas e irme.

Si no me iba me dejarían en un orfanato porque tenía 16 años todavía. Y eso si que no lo permitirá.

Tenía algunos ahorros, y mi abuela también. Con eso me fui de mi pueblo y vine a la ciudad.

Sabía que nadie me buscaría.

Llegue y pague un cuarto en una pensión, limpia. Pero deprimente.

En realidad yo estaba deprimente, mi vida en poco tiempo había cambiando drásticamente.

Suspire y me levante de la cama.

Ahora debía buscar un trabajo, iría a un ciber café a mandar currículos por internet. Camine fuera del cuarto y cerré el mismo con llave, no me pidieron documentos, pagando un poco mas todo quedo arreglando.

Debía encontrar algo rápido o estaría perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Tate)**

La comida fue bastante... bastante... aburrida. Cuando acabó volvimos a casa. A mi habitación. Las paredes eran verdes, un verde oscuro y la cama de matrimonio. Hasta el momento no había traído chicas aquí en el instituto no me relacionaba con nadie y por mi actual trabajo de empresario todo el sexo que tenía que tener lo practicaba allí con completas desconocidas.

Me duché y quité la sangre de mi cuerpo, miré al frente en el espejo la imagen que veía detrás de mí era simple, yo estaba rajándome la garganta con una cuchilla de afeitar. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Al salir me puse un pantalón de pijama de franela a cuadros rojos y negros. Llamaron a la puerta y supe que era mi madre.

Venía con un vaso de leche y unas pastillas en la mano.

-Te he dicho que no necesito las pastillas- le dije-.

Pero no hizo caso, ella se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para que me sentase.

Así lo hice, con ella era imposible discutir.

-¿Lo harás por mi Leo?- solo ella me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre-.

-Pero no me harán nada, sabes que soy un fantasma-.

-Se que tienes que tomarlas, tu abuela lo ha dicho-.

-Atenea dice muchas cosas-.

-Me fio de ella-.

-Vale...- suspiré y extendí mi mano-.

Ella dejó sobre mi mano las tres píldoras y las tomé. Bebí la leche y el sabor amargo de las pastillas desapareció al instante.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó-.

-Si-.

-¿Y tú negocio?-.

-Bien...-.

-Sabes si... ¿tu padre va a ayudarte?-.

-Él no va... le preocupa demasiado que te enfades-.

-Entiendo-.

Besé su mejilla y en recompensa me abrazó, era pequeña, en comparación a mí y a mi padre, pero era fuerte, por eso me llevaba tan bien con ella.

-Que descanses-.

Asentí.

-Igualmente mamá-.

Con andares elegante salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, lo cierto era que esas pastillas me habían hecho efecto y estaba mucho más relajada.

**(Pov Violett)**

Cogí el teléfono cuando sonó era de noche.

-Señorita...-.

-¿Si?- dije antes de que terminase de hablar-.

-Le llamo por un curriculum que echó esta misma mañana, ¿cree que pude incorporarse esta misma noche?-.

-Claro-.

-Se trata de un puesto de recepcionista en el club Sharol's, la dirección es el trece de la calle valance, esperamos su presencia aquí en dos horas-.

-Gracias-.

-De nada-.

Vaya... por fin algo salía bien... por fin algo estaba saliendo bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Estaba más tranquilo después de las pastillas.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche junto a mi cama. Eran las dos de la madrugada, desde que había empezado con los clubs dormía de día.

Me levante y camine hacia el armario, quite el pantalón del pijama y comencé a vestirme con unos de los traje que allí había. Mi madre me los había comprado, y todos eran de una fina marca italiana.

No solía vestir trajes, prefería las convers y los jeans. Pero con para ir al trabajo vestía con trajes.

Salí de la casa, y camine hacia por la calle. Eran unas pocas calles hasta el nuevo club Sharol's que había abierto hace pocos días, por lo que me había dicho Sam, el encargado de ese club. Que faltaba una recepcionista.

Tenía 18 años y ya me era considerado un empresario, hice mi cabello rubio hacia atrás con mi mano derecha mientras caminaba. Montaba club de swingers y de tríos.

Ya había pasado a un año desde que comencé con el primero, y todo estaba yendo bien.

Por unos segundos me quede parado en una esquina, comencé a fumar y mire hacia delante pensando en cómo había sido mi vida de niño.

Mi verdadera madre era una puta drogadicta, a mi verdadero padre nunca lo conocí. Mi padrastro solía pegarme paliza hasta el cansancio, o solo por diversión hasta que pude escaparme y por unos días me quede en la calle hasta que Xinia me encontró y me llevo con ella.

Pensé que sería lo mismo, pero al conocer a todos me di cuenta que era diferente. Era una familia especial, y peculiar a la cual me adapte, pero aun así seguía teniendo problemas.

Todos decían que eran problemas, pero yo salvaba a las personas. Cuando paso la primera vez, me cambiaron de instituto y tuve que comenzar hablar con Atenea, ella decía que era esquizofrénico agudo, paranoico, suicida y también homicida, mentiroso patológico y ángel salvador.

La esquizofrenia vino por traumas de fuertes de la infancia, y sabía muy bien cuáles eran los traumas. Paranoico por la misma razón, lo del ángel salvador Atenea decía porque era un homicida por salvar a gente de este mundo.

Lance la colilla del cigarrillo a la calle y la pise con la punta de mi zapato.

**(Pov Violett)**

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de allí. Era un poco lejos, por eso tome un bus, y luego de un rato llegue.

Me baje del bus, y arregle mi ropa. Camine hacia la calle que me habían indicado, y llegue al club. Mire hacia arriba "Sharol's".

-¿quién eres tú? -

Mire hacia la persona que me hablo, era un hombre moreno que me miraba fijamente.

-me llamo Violett, me han llamado para la recepción -murmure.

Este sonrió mientras me miraba.

-mi nombre es Sam, sígueme -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Al entrar al club vi a Sam hablando con una jovencita.

-Hola señor- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿Ella quien es?- señalé a la chica vestida de lolita con un pomposo vestido corto con volantes, pelo liso y pintada como una muñequita-.

-Es la nueva recepcionista-.

-Entiendo-.

-Acaba de firmar el contrato de confidencialidad-.

-Entiendo- repetí y encendí otro cigarrillo-.

-Él es el jefe- le dijo Sam a la chica-.

Se notaba que el muy pervertido quería algo con ella.

-Las salas están llenas señor- dijo la chica dándome un papel con todos los inscritos-.

Miré el papel.

-Me alegra saber que todo está en orden-.

-Dos chicas han preguntado por usted, están en su despacho tenían cita-.

-Si...-.

Se estaba adaptando bien al trabajo al parecer.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Dieci... seis-.

-Eres muy joven-.

-Eso es bueno- intervino Sam- su apariencia atrae a clientela más joven-.

-Si... eso es verdad- la miré y suspiré- ¿eres virgen verdad?-.

La chica se sonrojó.

-Lo eres- murmuré- tráeme una copa...-.

-Violett-.

-Violett- la miré fijamente- un burbon-.

-Si... señor-.

-Tate-.

-Tate-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Me gustaría saber por qué demonios tiene que encargarse mi hijo de un negocio que tu quieres montar- le dije a

Duque-.

-Tu hijo vino a pedirme dinero para hacer realidad ese lugar

de perversión, yo no lo piso, no sería ético por mi parte solo suministro la mercancía ¿entiendes?, tu hijo menor es un pervertido de cuidado-.

Siseé pero Hakon me cogió la mano.

-Lo entendemos Duque pero... es joven quizás necesita un delegado-.

-¿Delegado? ¿Quieres que mand Atenea me corte la polla con un hacha o prefieres que mande a Troy...? causará sensación cuando vea a alguna rubia-.

Suspiré.

-Escucha Xinia, tu hijo tiene un futuro, el chico es empresario que se le va a hacer si le va ese rollo-.

-No le va ese rollo- dijo Hakon- solo se dedica a eso-.

-Bueno, como sea, no puedo delegar a nadie porque aquí todos estamos casados y todos tenemos cosas que hacer-.

-Yo no- dijo Maluk apareciendo de la nada detrás de nosotros- yo puedo ocuparme junto con Tate, pero no trabajé bajo órdenes de nadie, y necesito una comisión-.

-La tienes- dijo Duque- ve ahora mismo y cuenta a Tate la nueva situación-.

-¿Contenta?- Maluk me miraba como si quisiese comerme a pedazos pero a esas alturas estaba acostumbrada que todos los jóvenes descendientes de Hannival me mirasen de esa manera-.

-No te debo nada Maluk-.

Me sonrió y noté como Hakon me sujetó de la cintura.

-Como siempre digo eso está por ver, hacer de niñero no es lo mío-.

Se marchó dedicándole una mirada no muy bonita a Hakon.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Violett Pov)**

Este lugar era raro... mucho. Pero necesitaba el dinero así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar el trabajo. Solo seria unos meses hasta que encontrara algo mejor.

Fui hacia el despacho de ese joven. Tate.

Sam no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso me ponía más nerviosa, por suerte tuve que llevarle el trago a este chico que por lo que había escuchado era el dueño de este lugar.

Seguro no tenía más de 20 años.

Tal vez estaría ocupado, respire hondo y golpee la puerta del despacho donde me había dicho que estaba, pasaron varios minutos pensé que no me había escuchado pero cuando quise golpear de nuevo la puerta pude escuchar su voz.

-adelante -

Abrí despacio la puerta, y entre.

-cierra la puerta -

Su voz sonó ronca, y trague en seco. Cerré la puerta, y me acerque hacia ese escritorio donde él estaba sentado. No había levando la vista de lo que sea que estaba leyendo.

Deje la copa con cuidado sobre el escritorio, al hacerlo este levanto la vista. Sus ojos eran bonitos, de un negro profundo. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado.

Se levanto, y se acerco hacia mí. Mire hacia el suelo, no sabía bien qué hacer. Me sentía un poco avergonzada.

De reojo pude ver como sujetaba la copa y se la llevaba a los labios apoyándose en el escritorio.

-¿tus padres? -

-estem... mi madre murió, y a mi padre nunca lo conocí -susurre.

-¿no tienes otro pariente? -.

-mi abuela murió -susurre de nuevo.

-entiendo -dejo la copa sobre el escritorio -acercare -

-¿por qué? -

Me sujeto del brazo y me acerco hacia el pegándome contra su cuerpo. Me sentí pequeña a su lado, lo mire y este me miraba serio.

-si te digo algo, lo haces -ordeno

Asentí sin decirle nada más. Estaba avergonzada.

**(Pov Tate)**

Esta chica era dulce, olía muy bien. Acerque mi rostro a su cuello, pude sentir como su pulso se aceleraba. Estaba tensa.

Deslice mis manos por sus delicados brazos al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Ella se alejo de mí rápidamente. Mire hacia la puerta de mala gana, allí estaba Maluk Casannova, mirándome mientras fumaba. Al igual que lo hacia su abuelo, y su padre.

-retirare -le dije a Violett, esta desapareció.

-¿qué haces aquí? -

-duque me ha mandado, te ayudare en el negocio -me contesto Maluk.

Traducción. Mi madre consiguió que alguien sea mi niñero.

-ya veo -.

-¿quién era esa niña? -.

-nadie que te interese Casannova -.

Este medio sonrió saliendo del despacho.

"idiota" -.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Tate)**

La noche pasó bastante rápida, la verdad era que no quería escuchar las palabras de esas zorras calienta pollas que querían follarme, todo sería siempre y cuando yo lo quisiese y no al contrario.

Salí cuando ya no había nadie, la chica dulce vestida de lolita ya no estaba.

Suspiré al ver a Maluk.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- dijo-.

-Oye no se qué te traes pero no quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio-.

-No me hables así, porque yo te estoy hablando educadamente Tate-.

-Eres más joven que yo-.

-Que te joda niño, lo hago por tu madre-.

-¿Por qué coño los de Hannival os enamorais de mi madre, es un puto complot contra Hakon?-.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-.

-Mira no voy a discutir, tengo cosas que hacer en casa como dormir, son las ocho de la mañana y estuve cuadrando cuantas-.

-Tienes demasiado personal, yo de ti reduciría gastos-.

-Vale pues mañana despide a gente-.

-La recepcionista no está capacitada y es menor de edad...-.

-A esa déjala-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Quiero tirármela-.

-Vale a esa la dejamos-.

-Buen chico-.

Salí de allí y subí a mi coche suspiré y puse rumbo a casa buscando algo de paz y de tranquilidad pero lejos de eso

Hakon y Xinia estaban teniendo una discusión en el salón al parecer porque Hakon recibió una llamada... de alguien.

Subí las escaleras y vi la leche y las pastillas, lo último que quería era que Xinia cabrada viniese a darme la charla así que las tomé sin rechistar y me tumbé en la cama. No tenía ganas ni de ducharme, había sido un jodido día duro en el trabajo.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-ES QUE NO VEO NORMAL QUE TE PONGAS ASÍ, ERA UNA AMIGA, ME ESTÁ ORGANIZANDO UN VIAJE-.

-VIAJE CON ELLA-.

Si algo odiaba de esta situación era cuando ella gritaba y yo gritaba eso era el colmo de todo.

-CONTIGO UN VIAJE... CONTIGO-.

-NO, CONMIGO NO-.

-¿NO?-.

-NO, PORQUE YO NO ME QUIERO IR-.

-PERO TU ME DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS VIAJAR A AMSTERDAM-.

-YA NO QUIERO IR-.

-ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO XINIA!-.

-Que...-.

_"Oh mierda... ya no grita"-._

-Que he dicho...- mi voz salió más baja de lo normal-.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haberte casado conmigo verdad por eso dijiste que te estoy volviendo loco y quieres irte con otra mujer?-.

-Oh joder... yo no he dicho ni una puta palabra de todo eso que tú has dicho-.

-Me voy a dormir-.

-Pero...-.

-A DORMIR!- siseó-.

Respiré hondo y llamé a Troy.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-.

-Da igual, quiero tomar unas copas-.

-Vale, ven a casa-.

-¿Y mi hija?-.

-Está dormida-.

-Vale...-.

-ESO AHORA VETE A TOMAR COPAS-.

-¿No te ibas a dormir?- suspiré-.

-HARÉ LO QUE ME DE LA GANA ¿ENTIENDES?-.

-Como siempre Xinia... como siempre...-.

Salí de allí.

_"Suerte Tate, ahí te la dejo..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Pov Tate)**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Estaba tumbado sobre mi cama mirando al techo pero una imagen vino a mi mente, yo mismo cargando una de las escopetas de Hakon y apoyando la misma en la cama. Pude ver como mis sesos volaron cuando dispare.

Cerré mis ojos rápidamente para volver a abrirlos, al hacerlo ya no había nada más. Por suerte.

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el baño para tomar una rápida ducha, me vestí con un vaquero y un jersey.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras caminando hacia la cocina, dormir me había hecho bien. Y era de tarde, el sol estaba. Dentro de poco tendría que ir al club.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina acariciando a unos de sus gatos, al verme sonrió.

-hola hijo -

-hola mamá -

La bese en la mejilla.

-¿tienes hambre?

-mucha -mentí -

-siéntate, te daré algo -

Me senté en la silla de la cocina y ella puso frente a mí un vaso de leche y un sandwich. Comencé a comer y ella se sentó a mi lado arreglando su pelo.

-¿y Hakon? -.

-no lo sé -

-mamá...-

-con troy, seguramente borracho en su casa -

Suspire dando un mordisco al sandwich.

"No preguntes" -

-¿por qué han discutido? -.

-Porque tu padre ha llamado a una amiga, una amiga. UNA AMIGA. SEGURAMENTE UNAS DE LAS PUTAS DE LA QUE SE HA FOLLADO...

-¿Mamá? -

-Dime hijo -.

-Hakon, ¿te ha gritado alguna vez por tener siempre a los descendiente de Hannival detrás de ti? -.

-bueno.. el, se ha puesto celoso...

-¿te ha gritado? -

-eh... no -

-no me quiero meter, pero creo que deberías hablarle -

Bebí el vaso de leche y lo deje sobre la mesa vació. Me levante y me acerque a ella dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

-ahora iré a estudiar un rato antes de ir al club-

Ella asintió.

-de acuerdo, cuídate -

-lo haré -

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras deseando que llegara la noche, deseaba ver de nuevo a la esa recepcionista.

**(Pov Violett)**

Estaba caminando despacio hacia el club. Iba vestida con el "uniforme" que debía llevar, preferí cambiarme en donde estaba durmiendo que allí mismo.

Entre y Sam estaba allí con una amable sonrisa.

-hola lolita -dijo el sonriendo.

-Violett -le murmure y lo mire -mi nombre es Violett, ya lo sabes -.

-vale, vale, Violett -.

Quise ir hacia la recepción pero este me lo impidió.

-déjame pasar -

Sam acaricio mi brazo, y di un paso hacia atrás.

-no tengas miedo -

El me tomo entre sus brazos, quise zafarme pero me lo impidió. En ese momento la puerta del club se abrió. Y por ella entro el señor Tate.

Este ladeo su cabeza mientras fumaba. Estaba muy bien vestido, ese traje debía admitir que me gustaba como le quedaba. Me sonroje al darme cuenta que lo miraba más de la cuenta.

-suéltala Sam y no vuelvas a tocarla -

Este lo hiso no muy convencido, y asintió desapareciendo.

Se me acerco mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando por la nariz.

-sígueme -

Camino hacia las escaleras y las subió. Lo mire por unos momentos, y lo seguí un poco nerviosa. Tal vez me despediría por lo que vio, pero yo no había hecho nada.

Pero tal vez no le importase.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Violett)**

Entré en el despacho del señor y se sentó sobre el sofá de cuero.

-Violett ¿verdad?-.

Asentí.

-¿Tienes precio?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Que si tienes precio-.

-Precio...- susurré- ¿A qué se refiere?-.

-¿Cuanto pides por quitarte la ropa?-.

-Creo que se está confundiendo-.

-¿Me estoy confundiendo?, es imposible que no te guste nena, acércate-.

Me acerqué un poco, sus ojos brillaban y su pelo estaba tan perfectamente peinado, me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, y pude saber que era más joven de lo que aparentaba.

Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

Sus labios fueron a mi cuello y al besarlo, una electricidad extraña me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos y se hizo patente entre mis piernas. Gemí y me tapé la boca con las manos.

Su sonrisa fue ronca.

Sus dedos recorrieron las costuras de las medias hasta la mitad de los muslos y luego siguieron subiendo, mis piernas se abrieron un poco sin saber muy bien qué demonios hacer. Sus dedos se colocaron entre mis piernas e hicieron presión sobre mi ropa interior, un jadeo se escapó de mis labios.

-Violett... hueles tan bien- dijo y esta vez mordió mi hombro-.

-Usted también huele muy bien señor...-.

-Winchester, me gusta que me llames así, demuestra obediencia-.

Asentí en total acuerdo, si esto no era ser obediente no se qué demonios lo sería.

Sus dedos hicieron a un lado la tela de mi ropa interior y metió su dedo pulgar despacio en un ritmo constante y lento tortuosamente lento. Cerré los ojos y mi espalda se arqueó.

Mi trasero rozaba la entrepierna del señor Winchester que levantó su pelvis y me rozó con eso.

Me puse rígida al notarlo.

-No te asustes...- susurró-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Llame a la clínica casa de Troy y fue mi hija la que me recibió.

-Hola mamá- dijo-.

-Hola... ¿y tu padre?-.

-Está cantando con Troy-.

-¿Ca... cantando con Troy?-.

-Si, en un karaoke-.

-Ah...-.

"Bien"-.

Entré a esa casa, no me acostumbraba a que todas las paredes fuesen blancas y todo estuviese perfectamente ordenado.

No había mascotas, tampoco había ruidos, el suelo era casi transparente... era todo muy... siniestro.

Al llegar al salón Hakon estaba dando botes en el sofá y Troy estaba sirviendo una copa, estaban cantando algo parecido a _Californication_ de_Red Hot_...

-Hakon- susurré-.

Él se tambaleó y dejó de saltar.

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

Asintió.

-Te espero arriba-.

Remangué un poco con mis manos mi vestido largo y negro y fui caminando hacia el piso superior.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Ella gimió de nuevo.

Sonreí y mordí su cuello dejando las marcas de mis dientes allí a la vez que introduje mi pulgar en su sexo lentamente haciendo un movimiento circular.

Violett arqueo su espalda gimiendo de nuevo. Llevo ambas de sus manos a su boca para evitar que la escuche.

-quita las manos de tu boca -le ordene con la voz ronca.

Temblorosa quito las manos de su boca, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, no era adicto a los besos pero no me pude resistir con ella. Acerque mi boca a la de ella besándola en los labios.

Al principio quedo quieta, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Mordí su labio inferior tirando del mismo, ella jadeo levemente entre abriendo sus labios.

Introduje mi lengua en su boca al momento que entre abrió sus labios. Deslice la misma sobre la lengua de ella. Violett gimió y llevo una se sus manos hasta el cuello de mi camisa.

Roze con la yema de mi pulgar el clítoris sintiendo como arqueaba su espalda nuevamente jadeando a la vez que me sujetaba con fuerza de la camisa.

Aleje mi boca de ella sonriendo. Estaba con sus labios hinchando y respirado por los mismos.

Introduje un segundo dedo en ella, se tenso, moví los mismos en una manera circular en su sexo. Llego al orgasmo, y al hacerlo deslice mi pulgar por su clítoris.

Retire mis dedos lentamente. Los lleve a mi boca saboreándolos, ella me miraba sonrojada respirando por sus labios. Pase mi lengua por sus dedos.

Sabía muy bien. Muy bien, sin duda quería saborearla una y otra vez.

Ella se tapo su rostro con sus manos avergonzada.

-Violett -mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

-¿sí? -susurro.

-¿cómo te he dicho que debes dirigirte a mi? -

-señor Winchester -

-entonces hazlo -

-si señor Winchester -susurro

Medio sonreí mirándola avergonzada. Le arregle su ropa interior, y su vestido.

La sujete de las caderas con mis manos y la puse de pide de nuevo.

-tráeme una copa -le ordene -.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Deslice mi pulgar por el pezón de Xinia, esta se removió en sueño gimiendo levemente. Sonreí al verla, y la pegue hacia mi cuerpo.

Estábamos en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Troy.

Sin duda, Troy como mi hija, nos escucharon.

Rei para mis adentros.

Acerque mi rostro al cuello de mi mujer besándolo, ella olía tan jodidamente bien.

Y era mía. Solo mía.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Violett)**

Volví con la copa del señor Winchester pero no estaba solo, una mujer rubia con grandes pechos y vestida de lo que parecía un disfraz de colegiala le estaba explicando el contenido de unos papeles.

-Adelante Violett- dijo sin mirarme y yo entré dejando la copa a su lado-.

Me fijé en la mujer que miraba al señor Winchester con ganas de tocarle, pero él se mantenía impasible y miraba los números que había sobre una hoja de cálculo.

Un hombre alto con tatuajes entró también.

Yo quise irme pero no me dejó, me sentó sobre sus piernas y me sonrió.

-Gracias por la copa pequeña Violett- me susurró-.

-De nada señor Winchester- susurré-.

El hombre de los tatuajes se acercó más, no me gustaba, daba miedo.

-Tate, tu madre está en la sala al parecer ha pasado algo-.

-¿El que ha pasado?- dijo serio-.

-Tu hermana, ha tenido un accidente cuando iba en bicicleta la han atropellado, está en el hospital-.

Me dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-¿Está bien?-.

-Está en estado crítico-.

-Joder... encárgate tu de esto...-.

-Lo haré, más tarde me pasaré-.

-Vale-.

El señor Winchester se marchó rápidamente.

-Espera hasta que vuelva Violett- dijo antes de irse-.

Asentí.

-¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú?- me dijo la mujer rubia-.

-Ella es la conocida de tu jefe, así que vuelve a tu trabajo zorra, y déjala en paz- dijo ese hombre con tatuajes- y tu pequeña, tráeme una copa-.

Asentí, al parecer no era tan malo como parecía.

**(Pov Tate)**

Mi madre conducía como si estuviese en un videojuego y al llegar al hospital, donde los Casannova tenían negocios se encontró con un hombre rubio.

-¿Como está?- dijo mi madre poniéndose una bata blanca-.

Miré a mi padre pensativo, al lado de Troy que fumaba compulsivamente, a su diestra Hannival que sujetaba una botella de agua y Anny estaba sentada al lado de mi padre.

-Está igual que antes... no se sabe quien lo ha hecho pero... le dio de lleno, tiene una pierna rota y un par de costillas de igual manera-.

-Gracias Eliagiar-.

Mi madre se acercó a Hakon y le dio un beso, él sonrió sin ganas y entró en las puertas junto con ese doctor.

Me senté al lado de Hakon y le tomé la mano.

-Seguro que se pone bien, ¿quién la encontró?-.

-Yo- dijo Troy con la voz ronca- la traje yo-.

-Tranquilo, seguro que está bien-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de aquel hospital que mi familia tenía, y varios miembros de ella trabajaban aquí. Como mi madre y mi hermana, por ejemplo.

Miraba un punto fijo hacia delante pensando en que había hecho esto a mi hermana.

Cuando lo encontraría seguramente Troy hablaría, amablemente, con la persona que la atropello. Evite reírme, claro. "hablar amablemente" Si eso pasara algún día era porque estábamos cerca del fin del mundo.

Respire hondo, encendí un cigarrillo fumándolo. También quería volver a club, para ver a Violett, esa niña me gustaba y deseaba follarla lo antes posible.

Era virgen, así que solo sería mía hasta que dijera lo contrario.

Todos los Casannova estaban aquí, nadie decía nada. Todos estaban esperando que mi madre saliese para decirnos que mi hermana estaba bien.

Pasaron las horas, y faltaba poco para que amaneciese.

Mi madre apareció con esa bata que usaban los médicos y las manos en los bolsillos. Mi padre como Troy se acercaron a ella.

Primero miro a mi padre, luego a troy, luego a todos, y luego de nuevo a ellos dos.

-se encuentra fuera de peligro -dijo por fin.

Todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

-estará unos días en el hospital -.

Troy no dejo que terminarse de hablar, se encamino hacia las habitaciones. Seguramente para quedarse junto a mí hermana.

Mi madre abrazo a mí y le dijo algo al oído. Este asintió, también abrazándola.

-nosotros iremos a ver quien lo hiso -hablo V.

Mi madre asintió, y este se fue junto a su hermano y sus mujeres.

Poco a poco, los demás se fueron yendo, dejando claro que volverían a ver a Judith cuando sea la hora de visita. Pero eso solo era una formalidad, porque todos sabían que a este hospital cualquier Casannova podría venir a la hora que quisiera.

Me acerque a mis padres.

-más tarde vendré a ver a Judith -les hable en tono bajo -debo ir al al club -.

-claro hijo -me contesto mi madre -.

Me despedí de ambos, y camine fuera del hospital.

**(Pov Violett)**

Ya había amanecido, y el club había quedado vació.

Yo me hubiese ido, pero el señor Winchester me ordeno que me quedase, no se para que. Pero así lo hice.

Sam, estaba rodeado de unas dos mujeres vestidas con vestidos negros muy muy muy cortos. Él desde que el señor le dijo que no me hablase más, el lo hiso.

Suspire y mire el mostrador ordenando el mismo. Pero solo por hacer algo.

-Violett -

La voz del señor Winchester hiso que levantase la vista, el estaba allí. Mirándome. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero a un así se veía bien. Muy bien.

-ven a mi despacho enseguida -se giro y subió esas escaleras.

Salí detrás del mostrador, y camine a las escaleras subiendo las mismas. Como él lo habia hecho segundos antes hasta su despacho.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Violett)**

Justo al entrar el cuerpo del señor Winchester estaba contra el mío, levanté la cabeza para mirarle y él estaba serio.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y lo miré un poco avergonzada.

-Hoy he tenido un mal día-.

Dijo y su aliento me rozó el cuello, su boca se acercó a la mía y sus manos subieron la tela de mi falda.

-Señor...-.

-Mmm- su voz era un ronroneo y tuve que cerrar los ojos-.

-No puedo...-.

-¿No puedes qué?-.

-Hacerlo... solo... como la otra vez-.

-¿Por qué no puedes?-.

-Mi abuela decía que muchos chicos querían hacer eso pero que no les dejase hasta que...-.

Pero no me dio opción, me levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo y me tumbó sobre la mesa.

-Violett... Violett... piensas demasiado-.

En un rápido movimiento me quitó la ropa interior y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Abrí un poco mis piernas y vi su pelo completamente despeinado, parecía abatido, superado por alguna situación.

Su boca se acercó a ese lugar tan mío y hasta ahora inexplorado y no dudó de juguetear con su lengua hacia adelante y luego introducirla y moverla de una manera tan exquisita y tortuosa que tuve que gritar y gemir sin más remedio.

Mis piernas se abrieron todavía más y él siguió y siguió con su lengua y luego con sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi sin ninguna pausa hasta que esa sensación vino a mi pero esta vez más fuerte que antes haciéndome temblar, retorcerme y chillar.

**(Pov Judit)**

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y la mano de Troy estaba sobre la mía, su cabeza apoyada a mi lado sobre la cama, sentado incómodamente en esas sillas de hospital.

Besé su cráneo tatuado y él se despertó removiéndose y cogiendo mi mano con más ímpetu.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a tu madre?-.

-Estoy bien-.

Mi voz era un completo asco.

-¿Tu cómo estás?-.

-Enfadado-.

-¿Por qué?- susurré-.

-Porque estás en una cama-.

-Estoy bien-.

-No estás bien Judit, te podías haber muerto- su voz se quebró-.

-¿Me abrazas?- susurré-.

Se movió despacio y me abrazó como si fuese una frágil muñeca a punto de romperse.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿vale?-.

-Vale- susurré-.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte-.

-Lo siento...-.

-Vale- me besó en los labios- seguramente tu padre entrará en unos minutos, creo que ha ido a por un poco de agua-.

-Vale-.

Acarició mi pelo y lo recogió en un moño alto.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Levante mi cabeza entre las piernas de Violett. Me relamí, ella sabia deliciosa.

Ella me miro avergonzada y la senté sobre el escritorio, bajo rápidamente su vestido y miro hacia el suelo. Algunos mechones de su cabello caían en su rostro.

Se veía adorable.

"¿tu diciendo que una mujer es adorable?"

Sin duda mi dosis.

Pase mi mano izquierda por mi cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás-

-mírame Violett -.

Levanto un poco su vista mirándome.

Acaricie su cabello con mi mano.

-¿dónde vives? -

-en un cuarto de pensión señor Winchester -murmuro -

"Eso debe ser un asco"

-¿con quién? -

-sola -

-¿Segura? -

Asintió.

-vivirás en un piso de mi propiedad, no te faltara nada y ya no tendrás que venir aquí.

La sujete de la cintura y la baje del escritorio.

-yo...-

-tu nada, ve y juntas tus cosas. Por la tarde iré a buscarte -

-no me parece apropiado -

-harás lo que te diga pequeña Violett -sujete su cuello con mi mano mirándola a los ojos -tu eres mía hasta que diga lo contrario -la solté -ahora ve por tus cosas -

Ella me miro por unos segundos y salió corriendo de allí. En ese momento sonó mi móvil, un mensaje de mi madre "toma tus pastillas"

**(Pov Violett)**

Cerré la puerta del cuarto de la pensión donde estaba y me senté en el suelo por unos momentos.

Escapar no sería una opción, sabía que me buscaría y algo dentro de mí. Estaba sola y no tenía a nadie, la policía me podría encontrar y llevar a un orfanato.

Hablaría con el señor, le explicaría, tal vez me dejase ir.

Me levante del suelo y me quite la ropa, tome una ducha rápida. Y me vestí.

Respire hondo.

Tome mi maleta y comencé a guardar la poca ropa que tenía como las demás cosas.

Deje la maleta en el suelo y me tumbe sobre la cama. Cerré mis ojos, dormiría un poco antes de tener que irme.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Violett)**

El apartamento era amplio, la puerta blanca y se subía por un ascensor y un código.

Había un enorme sofá de tres plazas y enfrente una fina mesa de cristal que en el centro tenía unas copas talladas y chatas y a su lado una botella del mismo estilo que contenía whisky al parecer.

Tate me miraba y yo miraba ese lugar, era un piso de lujo.

Me gustaban los cuadros que habían allí.

-¿Te gustan?- dijo distraídamente dejando un par de cosas sobre la mesa de cristal refinada-.

Miré las escaleras que subían y la gran lámpara de cristales brillantes que colgaba del techo.

-Si... me gustan- susurré- ¿Quien los ha pintado?-.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, eres de esas personas que juzgan una obra de arte por el autor y no por cómo es en realidad?-.

-Por lo que me dices debes pensar que Picasso pintaba fatal-.

-Sí, para mi entender, no tenía el más mínimo gusto por el arte-.

-¿Quién es esa mujer que hay pintada?-.

-Ella es mi madre-.

Daba algo de miedo, iba vestida de negro y el cuadro estaba pintado con colores sombríos, eran los ojos de ese cuadro lo que llamaban la atención, esos ojos... eran de otro mundo, no conocía a nadie con ese color de ojos.

-¿Tu madre?-.

-Si-.

-Es joven-.

-es mi madre adoptiva, Xinia-.

-Ah... en mi opinión quien haya pintado estos cuadros tiene talento pero también revela graves trastornos mentales, como... si quisiese huir de algo y no pudiese hacerlo-.

Todas esas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas.

Cuando me giré Tate estaba detrás de mí mirando el cuadro.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo por fin-.

-Si...-.

-Lo he pintado yo-.

"_Bravo nena, ahora mismo te llevas un peluche de regalo_"-.

**(Pov Tate)**

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?- dijo sin dejar de mirar el cuadro-.

-¿Eso quieres?-.

-No sé lo que quiero... en realidad... no sé lo que hago cuando estoy contigo-.

-Supongo que la impulsividad es algo normal en la gente que me rodea-.

-Quédate- susurró-.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**(Violett Pov)**

El señor Winchester sujeto mi mano.

Subí las escaleras junto a él hasta el primer piso donde había habitaciones, este lugar a pesar de ser un piso, era bastante grande. No había visto antes nada así.

Era de noche y evidentemente no iría a ese club esta noche, y yo tampoco. Eso lo tenía claro.

Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-aquí dormiremos -.

Su voz sonó ronca.

Asentí un poco nerviosa.

La habitación era amplia. En colores negros, había una gran cama con sabanas negras al igual que los doseles. Unos sofás de cuero negro, con mesas de cristal decoraban la habitación, un gran ventanal daba hacia una terraza.

Me hubiese gustado salir para seguir viendo.

Vi como se sentó en unos de los sofás de dos cuerpos extendiendo sus brazos en el mismo mientras me miraba.

-quítate la ropa -.

Lo mire.

-ahora- ordeno -.

Estaba nerviosa ya que esos ojos no dejaban de mirarme. Mire hacia el puto suelo.

Quite mis zapatos, mi camiseta, luego mi falda, mi sujetador y mis bragas quedando desnuda.

Rápidamente me cubrí.

-no te cubras -.

Podría jurar que su voz sonaba cada vez mas ronca.

Yo estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Puse mis brazos a un lado mirando al suelo, era la primera vez que un hombre me veía sin ropa.

-acércate -.

Con pasos cortos, me acerque hacia él.

Llevo sus manos a mi trasero y sin pensarlo lance un leve gemido. Me acerco hacia el, y apoyo mi su frente en mi vientre.

-Violett, Violett con la voz ronca -.

Quería acariciar ese cabello rubio, pero tenía miedo a que se enojase.

-eres un ser hermoso para estar cerca de un monstruo como soy yo -.

"no, no es así"

-eres un ángel y yo un fantasma que no puede irse -.

-yo…-.

Se levanto del sofá mirándome.

-¿Te he dicho que hablaras? -.

Negué rápido mirándola sin entender.

-entonces no lo hagas -.

Su voz cambio al instante.

Me sujeto de la cintura y me llevo contra la cama lanzándome en ella. Apoye mis codos en la misma mirándolo.

Su expresión era otra.

Me sujeto de los tobillos y me abrió las puertas. Vi como desabrochaba sus pantalones y dejaba a mi vista esa parte intima de él.

Mire hacia otro lado avergonzada.

Sentí como se tumbo sobre mí, y por su peso me tumbe sobre la cama.

Sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, los mordió dejando marcas en ellos. Mordí mi labio evitando decir algo pero igualmente salieron gemidos.

Llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello sujetándolo mientras se introducía mi.

**(Pov Tate)**

Follarme a una virgen siempre era igual de reconfortante, pero esta vez era diferente.

Sentí las pequeñas manos de Violett en mis brazos mientras entraba en ella.

Me retire volviendo a entrar completamente.

Esta se tenso y grito, era estrecha.

La bese en los labios salvajemente mientras me introducía profundamente en ella.

Abrace su cintura con mi brazo, volví a empujar y esta vez con fuerza.

Embestí y sentí como su interior se contrajo, escuche como jadeo y llegue al orgasmo corriéndome en ella.

Me separe de Violett y mire por un largo tiempo fijamente hacia el techo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Desperté sobresaltado, estaba empapado en sudor y acababa de tener una de esas pesadillas.

-XINIA!- grité-.

Pero en lugar de ella, Violett me abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-LLAMA A XINIA!- grité otra vez-.

Vi como cogió mi móvil sobre la mesilla y buscó en la agenda el nombre de Xinia y llamó.

-Hola... soy... soy una amiga de Tate, estamos en su piso... está mal... no... no se... me ha dicho que te llame... vale-.

La miré y estaba temblando.

-Ya viene-.

-Vale... vale...-.

Respiré hondo pero esas imágenes en mi cabeza estaban golpeando mi cráneo como si quisiesen salir de dentro a fuera, como una sinfonía atrapada, yo estaba disparando.

-DISPARA!-grité-.

Disparando a gente, ellos suplicaban pero, no me importaba apuntaba y disparaba...

-DISPARA!- volví a gritar-.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando las luces se encendieron

Violett estaba vestida con mi camisa y abrió la puerta de abajo la escuché. Luego las escaleras y Xinia estaba a mi lado.

-Tate- susurró-.

Hakon estaba en la puerta, y puso a Violett detrás de él, esta se asomaba de vez en cuando para mirarme, estaba llorando.

-DISPARA!-.

Xinia sacó una jeringuilla y me la puso en el brazo, al momento todo se volvió negro...

**(Pov Violett)**

-¿Qué le pasa?- me acerqué a él y lo tapé-.

Ella era la mujer del cuadro, era igual que en el cuadro solo que más... rara, daba más miedo y sus ojos verdaderamente no eran de este mundo.

-Ha sufrido una crisis, no ha tomado sus pastillas-.

-¿Pastillas?-.

-Tate es esquizofrénico, posee varias personalidades... y más cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-No te las contaré si él no quiere-.

-Tú eres su madre ¿no?-.

-Si ¿y tú?-.

-Yo... trabajo para él-.

-No lo entiendo, no pareces de esas chicas-.

-¿De esas chicas?-.

-Sí, una puta que quiere sacarle el dinero-.

-Señora, no sé quien piensa que es pero no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma, Tate me gusta por eso me he acostado con él, no hay ningún interés económico por mi parte y me ha dejado quedarme en este piso porque estaba viviendo en un hotel-.

-Tampoco pareces de esas chicas-.

-¿Que chicas?-.

-Las que hablan de usted, y yo soy Xinia Casannova, recuerda ese nombre, puede que algún día te lo tatuee en la cara-.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el hombre rubio y la abrazó y en ese momento ella volvió a ser femenina.

Que pareja más rara.

-Cuando se levante dile que tome dos de estas- dijo lanzándome un paquete de pastillas- es su medicación-.

Asentí.

-Buenas noches- murmuré-.

-Buenas noches- dijo el hombre rubio llevándose en brazos a la tal Xinia-.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Pov Tate)**

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mire a mi alrededor recordando que había pasando.

Unos de mis ataques, tuve unos de mis ataques.

_"Violett" -._

Mire a mi lado de la cama, y ella no estaba. Se había ido, me había dejado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Me levante de la cama y del suelo tome mi boxer y me lo puse.

-Tate -susurro Violett.

Al escuchar su voz, la mire fijamente. Ella estaba allí, vestida con unas de mis camisas y su cabello estaba mojado. Se había dado una ducha.

-¿cómo te encuentras? -

-¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado? -

-estaba en la ducha -susurro -tu madre vino y dejo unas pastillas para que puedas tomar -

Asentí.

Mire las pastillas que estaban sobre la mesilla de noche y las lleve a mi boca tragando las mismas sin necesidad de agua.

Ella se acerco hacia mí. Seguro que me gritaría, estaría asustada pero en cambio de ello tomo mi mano y me miro fijamente.

-me preocupaste -murmuro.

Yo. Yo no sabía que decirle.

-haz conocido a mi madre -

Le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-si... ella, ella es una mujer especial.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-lo es, es la mejor madre -

-se nota que te quiere mucho -

-yo también la quiero, me ha cuidado todo este tiempo -

-eso es bueno -

-sí lo es -

-yo quiero hacerte una pregunta -murmuro y me miro -.

**(Pov Violett)**

-dime -

Me senté en la cama e hice que Tate también se sentara, se lo tomaba más tranquilo después de esas pastillas.

-¿qué te ha pasado?. Tu madre dijo que tenias problemas -.

El me miro en silencio, y serio. No quería molestarle pero quería saber que le pasaba, quería ayudarle y no sabía bien la razón.

-soy esquizofrénico agudo, paranoico, suicida y también homicida, mentiroso patológico y ángel salvador -.

Vale... -.

-suelo tener varias personalidades, he hecho y hago cosas cuando no estoy consciente. Mi familia dice que digo que soy un fantasma, un ángel por eso salvo a vidas, mato a personas para que vayan a un lugar mejor -.

No decía nada solo esperaba a que hablase.

-a veces no tomo las pastillas que me receta Atenea, ella es psiquiatra y la madre de mi madre. Cuando no lo hago no soy yo -

Mordí mi labio escuchándolo.

-ahora que lo sabes pequeña Violett, puedes irte, nadie te hará nada.

Pero en vez de levantarme y huir como haría cualquiera en mi lugar. Lo abrace con fuerza por el cuello.

-yo estoy aquí

y te cuidare -susurre.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18 **_

_**(Pov Tate)**_

No debía olvidarme nunca más de las pastillas, no mientras

Violett estuviese cerca. Pude dormir un par de horas más con ella y finalmente nos fuimos, yo a casa y ella a visitar a una amiga, eso me dijo, igualmente Maluk se ofreció a llevarla.

Estaba en mi puerta seguramente, porque mi madre se lo había pedido.

-¿Todo bien?- me dijo-.

-Sí, todo bien, llevala donde te diga, te espero en la casa de mis padres, hoy hay comida allí, Lucía viene-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo Violett?- le pregunté-.

-Claro...-.

Sonreí.

-Perfecto, entonces Maluk te llevará a casa-.

-Que conste que esto lo hago por tu madre-.

-Lo sé-.

-Suerte grandulón-.

El chico se fue y Violett le siguió, era mejor que me diese tiempo a organizar un poco la casa. No quería que lo encontrase de cualquier manera.

Me subí en el coche y puse rumbo a casa, una vez allí saludé a mi hermano Brian y también a su esposa.

Luego a Lucía y a su esposo Rey y a mi hermana Judit que no dudó en abrazarme.

-Mamá te está esperando arriba, está organizando tu traje-.

-¿Traje?-.

-Sí, traje, es que vienen los abuelos y los tíos Casannova-.

-Ah... entiendo-.

Vaya... lo que me faltaba.

**(Pov Violett)**

Me reuní con una amiga, Jane... no hacía mucho que la conocía pero era una buena chica y me caía bien, era mi vecina, cuando vivía con mi abuela.

-Hola Violett- dijo al recibirme- pasa-.

Entré y miró de reojo a Maluk.

-¿Y este?-.

-Es un amigo-.

-Esperaré en el coche- dijo fumando y entró dentro del coche sentándose en el interior del mismo-.

-¿Y cuenta como te va?-.

-Bien... he conocido a alguien-.

-Vaya... ¿Quién es?-.

-Es mi jefe-.

-Wow, eso me parece poco ético-.

-Es muy bueno y guapo-.

-Bueno y guapo, atributos importantes-.

-es inteligente-.

-Eso también es bueno-.

-Y... estamos empezando-.

-Pues me alegro mucho- me abrazó- pasa, comeremos algo-.

-Gracias, pero vamos a comer con su familia-.

-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?-.

-Poco...-.

-Pero bueno... seguro que te va bien, era hora de que te saliesen bien las cosas-.

-Si... ya era hora...-.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Tate)**

Baje despacio las escaleras escuchando las voces de todos en el salón de casa.

Al llegar al salón pude ver una escena ya bastante común para mí. Como para todos en mi familia.

Hakon tenía sujeto del cuello a Troy, y este tenía sujeto del cuello a Rey, y V tenia sujeto del cabello a Hakon, mientras todos gritaban entre sí, sin entender lo que decían. Lo que único que se entendía era que se echaban la culpa unos a otros no se dé que.

Esto era algo de lo más normal que pasaba en mi familia.

Me senté en el sofá, y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

Ella me miro en silencio, y ya sabía lo que significaba. Dentro de pocos segundos comenzarían las preguntas.

-¿quién es esa niña? -.

_"Bravo Tate, conoces muy bien a tu madre" -._

-es alguien especial -.

-¿es tu ... novia? -.

-es alguien especial mamá -.

-pues es tu novia entonces -.

Respire hondo.

-es una buena chica y no tiene a nadie -.

-es una niña, no puede cuidarte -.

-no digas eso mamá, no sabes cómo es estar con ella -.

Xinia Casannova suspiro pesadamente y encendió un cigarrillo comenzando a fumarlo.

-¿Estás bien mamá? -.

-si -.

_"no estaba bien"_

-no te creo mamá -.

-estoy bien Tate, estoy bien -.

-vale -respire hondo -hoy vendrá, le dije a Maluk que la traiga -.

**(Pov Violett)**

Sonreí abrazando a Jane, pronto nos volveríamos a ver pronto.

Me despedí de ella, y camine hace Maluk que ya estaba en frente del coche.

-¿nos vamos? -pregunto Maluk.

-si -asentí y lo mire.

Ya quería ver a Tate, a un quedaba mucho por hablar.

-iremos a casa de Tate -dijo el abriendo la puerta del coche.

-¿al piso? -pregunte sin entender -.

-no, me refiero a la casa de sus padres -.

_"okey..." _


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPIT**__**ULO 20**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Estaba esperando a Violett fumando en un peldaño de la escalera, todos estaban en el sofá de casa o dispersos por las distintas habitaciones.

Hakon se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tú crees que esa chica... no se asustará?-.

-¿Por qué debería asustarse?, ha pasado la prueba más importante, ya conoce a mamá-.

-Sí, sin duda ha pasado la prueba... ¿ella sabe todo de ti?-.

-De momento sabe todo lo que tiene que saber-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Para ti fue tan difícil? digo... decirle a mamá las cosas-.

-En realidad... si, fue jodidamente difícil sobre todo porque a veces tu madre no escucha lo que se le dice y piensa cosas paralelas-.

-Si... eso suele pasar, le pasa como a la abuela Atenea-.

-¿Alguien habla de mí?-.

Me giré y levanté la cabeza al ver a mi abuela, que de abuela no tenía nada, sus piernas altas y su pelo perfectamente peinado en un moño alto, un vestido ajustado y negro hacía resaltar sus potentes curvas...asquerosamente perfecta como decía mi madre.

-No es nada Ate- dijo Hakon- estamos esperando a la novia de Tate-.

-¿Novia?- dijo ella y me hizo un gesto como de desaprobación-.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije-.

-Es que... pensé que teníamos claro que era mejor no tener lazos afectivos de este tipo, tú no estás recuperado del todo-.

-Nunca estaré recuperado-.

La puerta se abrió y entró Maluk seguida por Violett.

-Hola- dijo Atenea antes que nadie y se acercó a ella, Violett levantó la cabeza para mirarla-.

Maluk dijo en voz baja "te acostumbrarás".

Mi madre bajaba las escaleras y ese chico la miraba fijamente evadiendo el hecho de que mi padre estaba justo delante.

Él no dudó y la abrazó acercándola a su pecho. Me acerqué a Violett

y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si... ¿y tú?-.

-Sí, bien-.

-Vamos te presentaré al resto de la familia-.

**(Pov Violett)**

Así que Duque y V eran hermanos, su sobrino era Hannival que era el mejor amigo del hombre tatuado y ambos estaban casados con dos mujeres que parecían menores, luego estaba Bree que era como esas mujeres o niñas... y también Atenea la psicóloga de

Tate y mujer de V, ambos perfectamente guapos, padres de Xinia y Hakon, padres de Tate... y los demás eran los demás, hijos y nietos, y sobrinos... vaya que familia tan grande.

-Ella es Violett- dijo finalmente-.

Todos asintieron.

-Bienvenida- dijo Duque-.

Tomé asiento y sonreí a todos.

Al parecer hoy se comería sopa, y lo sabía porque había una enorme ensaladera repleta de un líquido cremoso y con buena pinta sin duda, las tripas me rugieron en el momento.

Hablaban en italiano de temas importantes al parecer. Me fijé en los hombres que tenían tatuajes, uno totalmente tatuado y el otro con las patillas, el cuello y las manos tatuadas, tenían sobre las piernas a sus esposas que comían en los mismos platos que ellos, con la misma cuchara, parecía tan romántico... tan íntimo.

Yo quería hacer lo mismo con Tate, pero él estaba concentrado en su madre que no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Tienes algunos estudios?- dijo ella, recta con la espalda apoyada en esa silla-.

-Entré en la universidad pero tuve que dejarlo-.

-¿Que estudiabas?-.

-Administración de empresas-.

-Como Duque- dijo su esposa, Bree- y como mi hijo Dominic-.

-Tenemos una empresa donde contratamos y sub contratamos a otras empresas para diversas funciones casi siempre tenemos mucho trabajo ya que nos llaman empresas de construcción o también empresas de promoción, modelos... de todo tipo- explicó el hombre moreno y grande, Duque-.

-Es muy interesante- susurré-.

-Lo es- dijo su hijo- cuando quieras pásate con Tate, a él también se le da bien eso de las finanzas-.

Miré a Tate que tomó mi mano.

-Nos pasaremos si ella quiere-.

-Gracias-murmuré-.

Me sentó sobre sus piernas y me sentí tan pequeña, lo abracé bajo la mirada de toda su familia y este me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que me temblasen las piernas.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Tate)**

No podía dejar de ver a Violett, era una niña preciosa, y solo era mía. Solo mía.

Acaricie su cabello mientras ella le hablaba a mi hermana animadamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tranquilo, y los fantasmas que había en esta casa, por primera vez, no me importo nada. Todo a su lado era distinto.

Ella era distinta.

Sujete su mano cuando la apoyo en la mesa, y ella sin dejar de hablar entrelazo nuestros dedos.

**(Pov Violett)**

Estábamos todos juntos comiendo en aquella mesa, y cada vez me sorprendía más y más al escuchar a la familia de Tate hablar. Todos tenían cosas interesantes. Pero más interesante de todo ellos era Tate.

Tate, era... Tate.

Suspire.

_"¿qué me pasaba con el señor Winchester?" -._

Sonreí para mí misma.

-aaarrgg! esto es asqueroso -se quejo el tal V.

Parecía un niño pero era un hombre. Según me dijo Tate, era su abuelo. El padre de su madre.

-los gatos están arriba de la mesa -dijo asqueado -.

Todos miramos al centro de la mesa, y dos gatos. Uno blanco y otro negro se habían tumbado sobre la mesa y se habían enredado entre sí.

Hakon, su padre, levanto la vista del plato de sopa. Sostenía una cuchara con su mano y su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro, con unos de sus brazos abrazaba al plato como si alguien se lo fuera a sacar.

Pero solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Su mujer a su lado, estaba recta en la silla mirando a su marido y podía jurar que sonreía.

-abajo -

Los gatos al escuchar la voz de Tate, alzaron la cabeza y ambos pegaron un salto de la mesa.

Lo mire, y este me miraba fijamente.

Mire hacia el plato de nuevo un poco avergonzada, no podía evitarlo, siempre que él me miraba era así.

-nos iremos dentro de poco -me susurro Tate cerca de mi oído.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar. No sabía lo que me pasaba con él, pero sabía que era algo bueno.

Lo presentía.

-hola -dijo Hakon mirando hacia la entrada del salón.

Todos nos giramos pero allí no había nadie.

Hakon sonrió y asintió.

-es una nueva integrante de la familia -dijo de nuevo a la nada y volvio de nuevo la vista a su plato.

Al parecer yo era la única sorprendida en aquella mesa.

-mi padre -me dijo Tate, y al escucharlo lo mire -puede ver y hablar con los muertos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Tate)**

-Subiré a enseñarle la casa a Violett- le dije a mis padres que asintieron-.

Tomé la mano de Violett y fuimos escaleras arriba, una vez en la habitación cerré la puerta y me senté en mi cama.

-Acércate-.

Ella no dudó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No tienes miedo?-.

-No... ¿por qué debería?-.

-Te he contado lo que mi padre hace y mi madre, aun que la quiero mucho y conmigo es la mejor, con los demás es bastante seca-.

-Tu madre está celosa, no quiere que te aleje de ella-.

-Eso no va a pasar-.

-Lo sé- dijo convencida- Así que esta es tu habitación...-.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-Sí, esta es-.

-Es sombría-.

-Como yo... supongo-. Tú no eres así.

-A penas me conoces, aún estás a tiempo para irte lejos de mí antes de que... te destruya-.

-No me harás nada-.

Tomó el bote de pastillas sobre la mesilla de noche y lo abrió dándome dos píldoras.

-Tómalas-.

Asentí y las metí en mi boca.

-¿Te quedas esta noche a dormir aquí?-.

Asintió y se tumbó en la cama, parecía tan pequeña allí.

Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé por la espalda acercándola hacia mi, olía tan bien. Cerré los ojos y pude relajarme completamente a pesar de escuchar gritos de los invitados a la comida en la planta inferior.

**(Pov Violett)**

La habitación estaba fría cuando desperté y no sabía porque Tate tiritaba de frío, me abrazaba con los ojos cerrados.

Subí la manta sobre él y paró de tiritar. Besé su mejilla y apoyé mi cabeza otra vez en la almohada mullida, olía a él.

Miré en el techo, había pintadas, eran como pájaros blancos... eran bonitos, ¿los habría pintado él?.

Llamaron a la puerta y abrieron, vi al padre de Tate.

-Violett- susurró-.

-¿Si?-.

-Sal un momento-.

Asentí y salí de la cama.

-Tengo que contarte algo de tu abuela-.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**(Violett Pov)**

Bajamos a la cocina con Hakon, ya no había nadie en la casa. Estaba tranquila, y eso me gustaba. De hecho esta casa me gustaba, era diferente y eso lo hacía especial.

-¿quieres tomar algo? -.

-no gracias -murmure.

Hakon saco de la nevera una cerveza y se sentó en la silla, yo me senté al frente de el.

No decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente.

-Tate te ha contado -.

Asentí levemente.

-mis hijos, Brian y Judith también puede hacerlo, y seguramente sus hijos también lo harán, es una cadena. Con Tate es diferente -.

-¿por qué? -murmure.

-porque Tate no es mi hijo de sangre, pero por sus "enfermedades" puede ver ciertas cosas, imágenes que no existe y un mundo paralelo.

-entiendo -.

-Violett si te quedas cerca de el debe saber que Tate nunca estará cien por cierto lucido, siempre habrá algo de él que no esté en este mundo.

-yo... yo lo entiendo -.

-lo amas -.

-no se, lo acabo de conocer -.

-lo amas, o ya te hubieses ido, solo falta que te des cuenta sola -.

Mire hacia la mesa un poco avergonzada -.

-tengo un mensaje de tu abuela -.

Lo mire rápidamente, este sonría -.

-tu abuela dice que te quiere mucho, y que está tranquila al saber que por fin has encontrado a un hombre que te cuidara y puede dar la vida por ti -.

Yo no sabía que decir, sentí unas lagrimas en mis ojos.

-también me ha preguntado, que te pregunte, si quieres saber el nombre de tu padre.

-¿mi padre? -susurre.

-si tu padre, me ha dicho algunas cosas, y es un hombre importante -.

-¿sabes su nombre? -.

El negó-

-no, si lo quieres saber se lo preguntare -.

Respire hondo.

-no..sí, bueno... no se -.

El se rio suavemente.

-piénsalo, tienes tiempo -.

-¡VIOLETT! -.

Me levante de un salto de la silla, era Tate.

-debo irme -murmure y salí corriendo de la cocina hacia su habitación.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-no me gusta esa niña -murmuro Xinia apareciendo de la nada, como siempre lo hacía.

Me rei y la tome de la cintura sentandola sobre la mesa sin esfuerzo.

-estas celosa -.

-no -.

-si -.

-no -.

Me levante de la mesa y la bese en los labios.

-sí, lo mismo paso con Brian -.

Ella rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-hermosa -murmure besando su cuello -te vez hermosa cuando estas celosa -

Ella me abrazo por la cadera acercándome hacia ella.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Tate)**

-VIOLETT!- volví a gritar por el pasillo-.

¿Se había asustado, se había asustado y se había ido?.

-No- dije pensativo, apoyé mi espalda en la fría pared de color rojo sangre del pasillo y cerré los ojos-.

Por un momento, por un efímero momento pensé que se había ido, hasta que ella apareció al final del pasillo y pensé que era mi cabeza, que esta me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Tate...-.

Se acercó y me abrazó. Hice lo mismo. La levanté del suelo y la llevé a mi cama, a mi habitación.

-He tenido una pesadilla- dije y la tumbé en la cama-.

Ella asintió.

-¿Que pesadilla?-.

Me puse sobre ella y la besé en los labios.

-No quiero asustarte-.

-No me asustas- susurró-.

-Eso es raro, tampoco te asusta mi familia ¿dónde estabas?-.

-Estaba hablando con tu padre-.

-¿Sobre qué?-.

-Sobre... los estudios y eso-.

-Entiendo-.

Bajé la línea de su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos sobre sus pechos.

Ella gimió un poco y su mano vino a mi cabello, cerré los ojos y la sujete de las caderas.

-Haría tantas cosas contigo Violett-.

-Hazlas...-.

La miré por encima de sus pechos, un bonito refugio, ella me estaba mirando, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos y la falta de aire indicaban claramente lo que quería y a que se estaba refiriendo en ese preciso momento.

-No sabes lo que dices-.

-Quiero que lo hagas... haz lo que quieras conmigo-.

**(Pov Atenea)**

Llamé a la puerta de la casa de mi hija y me recibió Hakon vestido con una camiseta con agujeros y unos pantalones de los que estaba segura de que si se dejaban en un rincón se podrían sostener de pie ellos solitos.

-Está... Xinia...-.

-Ella está trabajando-.

-¿Tu no trabajas guitarrista?- dije entrando en casa, aparté mi cabello de un lado de mi hombro y miré a mi yerno-.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Tate-.

-Está arriba con su novia y no quiero molestar, así que... podemos ir a un bar y desayunar, tengo hambre-.

-Vale-.

Esperé a que el guitarrista abriese la puerta y salí, lo esperé en mi coche, un capricho que V me había dado, un bonito Audi A3 dos puestas.

-Bonito coche- dijo el guitarrista-.

-Gracias, sube-.

Subió en el asiento del copiloto y se frotó la cara con las manos.

-¿Una noche dura?-.

-Ni te lo imaginas-.

Puse rumbo a un restaurante que conocía en el centro y ahí pude hablar con él.

-Tate no está curado-.

-Lo sé-.

-No creo que sea seguro que tenga a una chica como Violett cerca de él-.

-Atenea, Troy... Hannival... están con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que ellos mismos, y son más peligrosos que Tate-.

-Ellos no matan creyendo que están salvando a alguien, además

Tate puede mejorar, Hannival y Troy están condenados eso no es nuevo para nadie-.

-Entiendo, pues intenta separarlos-.

-Yo no quiero hacer eso, soy su abuela, quiero lo mejor para él-.

-Entonces deja que todo siga su curso-.

-eres demasiado místico-.

-Y tú demasiado... racional-.

-Oh, tú estás casado con una médica-.

-Pero ella es especial-.

-Eso ya lo sé, ahora hablemos de Tate-.

-Estamos hablando de Tate-.

-Vigílalo continuamente, necesito saber si esto lo mejora o lo empeora-.

-A tus órdenes- encendió un cigarrillo-.

-te compraré un zumo-.

-Gracias-.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**(Pov Tate)**

Cogí a Violett de las rodillas y les separe las piernas. Ella me miraba expectante.

Ella llevo una de sus manos a mi pelo acariciándolo, pero rápidamente lleve sus manos detrás de su cabeza sujetando sus muñecas con unas de mis manos.

Sus pezones se marcaban perfectamente en su camiseta, estaba excitada. Lo sabía.

Toque sus pechos con unas de sus manos pellizcando sus pezones, ella gimió retorciéndose debajo de mi. Deslice mi lengua por su pezón haciendo que gimiera más alto.

La mire fijamente, me levante rápidamente de la cama y fui hacia el escritorio. Cogí la silla y la lleve al centro de la habitación, ella me miraba sin entender.

Volví y la cogí del brazo y la senté en ella esposando sus manos por detrás de la silla con unas esposas que había cogido también del escritorio, también ate sus tobillos a las patas de las sillas con otras esposas. Cogí un pañuelo de la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y le tape la boca. Era lo mejor, y se veía preciosa en esa postura.

Se apreciaban sus pechos erguidos, y su sexo totalmente abierto y húmedo.

Con mi mano toque tu pezón izquierdo, ella se tenso, rápidamente moví mi mano en su pecho masajeándolo. Mi otra mano comenzó a acariciarle su otro pecho.

No podía hacer nada, estaba inmovilizada. Baje unas de mis manos hacia su sexo rozándolo con las yemas de mis dedos, ella se gimió detrás de esa mordaza.

Acerque mi a sus pechos pasando mi lengua por ellos, succione su pezón con fuerza introduciendo mis dedos en su sexo, Violett empezó a temblar, podía notarla excitada.

Moví mis dedos bruscamente, introduciéndolos y sacándolos, pellizcando su clítoris.

Tenía sus pezones tremendamente duros, sus gemidos eran silenciado por la mordaza que ya eran casi gritos. Note como se estremeció, su cuerpo se tenso llegando al orgasmo.

**(Pov Violett)**

Tate me quito la mordaza y me beso en los labios salvajemente, mordiéndolos. Quería tocarlo, pero no podía moverme.

Tiro de mi labio inferior haciendo que gimiese.

Quería que me tocase de nuevo de esa manera, muchas veces.

Deslizo su mano por mi pecho, llevo a su a mi cuello mientras estiraba el mismo.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando, y no se cuando me quito las esposas, y como si de una muñeca se tratase me llevo hacia la cama dejándome sobre ella boca abajo.

-esto acaba de empezar nena -me dijo con la voz ronca.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov V)**

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?- le dije a Duque

y este siguió mirando ese video de seguridad-.

-Te he llamado para que comprobemos algo-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¿Es este el chico psicótico de los Winchester?-.

Miré ese video y en efecto era Tate pintado como Troy.

-Esto... si es el-.

-¿Que hace matando en un instituto a la gente a escopetazos?-.

-Eso pasó hace mucho-.

-¿Por qué no he sido informado?-.

-Xinia me lo pidió-.

-Todo- enfatizó la palabra- lo que tenga que ver con la familia debe de ser informado V, el que tu hija te pida que te calles no es un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte ¿sabes que te digo? que no me gusta que tengas secretos conmigo-.

-No tengo secretos contigo capullo egocéntrico-.

-¿Capullo egocéntrico?-.

-Si coño, capullo egocéntrico-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Anny nos interrumpió.

-busco a Hannival...-.

El tatuado entró como si los muebles le tuviesen que hacer una puta reverencia y cogió a su esposa en el aire para subirla sobre su cadera.

-Hannival- susurró ella y lo abrazó-.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó-.

-Ellos discuten-.

-¿Por qué discuten?- nos preguntó-.

-Por Tate-.

Hannival levantó una ceja arqueándola perfectamente y dejó a su mujer nuevamente sobre la fina alfombra persa del estudio de Duque.

-Ve a jugar, ahora voy a buscarte- le susurró-.

Ella asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa con el chico?-.

-¿Tú sabías lo de que mató a compañeros de clase a escopetazos?-.

-Si lo sabía-.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté- supuestamente esto no lo sabía nadie-.

-Troy me lo dijo porque lo escuchó en casa de Xinia y vio al chico lavarse después de lo que hizo, Hakon no estaba y Troy ayudó a Xinia con él-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-Duque, hay cosas que yo sé y que tu nunca vas a saber-.

-¿Me desafías muchacho?-.

-era algo privado di mi palabra de no decir absolutamente nada y antes prefiero cortármela, a traicionar Troy-.

-Oh, ha sonado... muy gay- dije-.

El tatuado se puso serio y negó con la cabeza.

-Los maricones sois vosotros, voy a buscara a MI MUJER-.

**(Pov Tate)**

Bajé las escaleras y me crucé con mi padre, Violett se había quedado a vivir con nosotros de forma temporal pero ella no solía estar en casa.

Había retomado sus estudios y yo me estaba ocupando de eso.

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

Dijo detrás de mí.

-Si- lo miré-.

-Tengo que contarte algo de Violett, me ha pedido que sea yo el que te lo cuente-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ella es hija de alguien cercano a la familia-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Es la heredera de una de las familias con las que Duque tiene negocios, Los Raelly-.

-Oh mierda...-.

-Sí, eso mismo, ella lo sabe pero no lo entiende y al ser tu su...- carraspeó- digamos que compañero por el momento, todo ese peso cae sobre ti-.

-Yo... yo... no sé si podré...-.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, hay una reunión en la casa Casannova-.

-Vale...-.

-Tanquilo-.

-Vale...-.

Deslicé en mi boca dos pastillas y suspiré. Mierda, esto se había complicado demasiado.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Violett)**

Estaba sentada en este cuarto rosa con muchas muñecas, Anny, Judith y Bree, estaban en el suelo jugando con unos osos de peluches. Tate dijo que vinieran con ellas cuando llegamos a esta mansión.

Era la casa de la familia de su madre, y el tenia una reunión con los hombres, y las mujeres no podían asistir.

Estas chicas eran simpáticas, pero no dejaba de pensar en la charla que tuve con Hakon.

_Flash Back._

_-quiero saber quién es mi padre -_

_Hakon estaba una habitación de la casa, con muchas guitarras. Este dejo la guitarra que tenia sobre el sofá y se levanto del mismo acercándose hacia mí._

_-¿mi abuela esta aquí? -susurre _

_-no, ella sabía que me lo preguntarías, me lo ha contando anoche -._

_-entiendo -mire mis manos._

_El tomo mis manos en una manera paternal, tuve que sonreí y lo mire._

_-tu padre se llama Gerard __Raelly- Dijo Hakon, lo mire atentamente -tu madre era una chica que trabajaba para él, se embarazo, él le dio dinero y ella desapareció, el resto ya lo sabes -._

_Suspire._

_-Violett, tu padre no tiene hijos -._

_Lo mire._

_-el..._

_-no digas que no es tu padre porque lo es, y eres su heredera, como ahora estas con Tate, el se encargara de todo -._

_-no te entiendo -._

_-del negocio -._

_-también tiene clubs, como tiene tate...-._

_-y algo más-._

_-¿Qué más? -._

_Hakon sonrió y beso mi frente como un padre a su hija._

_Fin del flash back._

-violett -me llamo Anny.

La mire.

-ven, veremos una película -.

Sonreí, y me levante del sofá donde estaba y me acerque hacia ellas.

**(Pov Tate)**

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa, ya había roto la copa que sostenía con mi mano derecha y ahora estaba vendada.

-¿Qué más has hecho y no lo sé Tate? -. Duque me pregunto mientras fumaba ese puro.

-mi otra personalidad... ha acatado a varias personas, ahora estoy más tranquilo -.

-eso en mi familia no pasa -.

-si pasa, y no puedo evitarlo -.

-es peligroso que esa chica esa cerca de ti -.

-Desde que Violett está junto a Tate, el está más calmado -dijo mi padre defendiéndome -. Toma sus pastillas a horarios -.

Duque respiro hondo.

-y duque, esa chica es la hija de Gerard Raelly y como sabes no tiene hijos.

Duque, V y Hannival miraron a Hakon sorprendido.

-¿Como lo sabes rapuncel? -. le pregunto V.

-tengo mis contactos el sonriendo mientras comia patatas fritas.

-siendo así -comenzó a decir duque -las cosas cambian -.

-sí que cambian, el muchacho se casara -dijo Hannival -.

_"¿Casarme?" -._

-sí, y también debemos hablar con Raelly duque

-se puede negar -les dije -.

Todos me miraron y sonriendo.

-eres demasiado joven muchacho -me dijo duque.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Entonces todo estaba claro ahora pasaba a ser un miembro más de las familia importantes de la mafia. Y no sabía cómo sentirme Hakon había aceptado ser mi consejero, algo parecido a alguien que te dice que hacer en cada momento, alguien de rango superior como un segundo.

-Tranquilo hijo-.

-No puedo estar tranquilo- le dije-.

-Esto es así, tú haces lo que te dicen y adiós-.

-Entiendo-.

-tranquilo-.

-Vale-.

-¿Dónde está tu mujer?-.

-Aún no es mi mujer-.

-Seamos sinceros, debes casarte, y será dentro de poco-.

-Se lo diré-.

-Está bien-.

Mi madre bajó las escaleras y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a mi padre que como un completo idiota le siguió con la boca abierta debido a su semi transparente vestido de gasa negra.

**(Pov Violett)**

Cuando acabó la película ellas se fueron y yo fui a buscar a

Tate que estaba sentado en la escalera de esa casa y tomando lo que parecía una cerveza.

-Tate...-.

-Mi pequeña Violett-.

Me senté a su lado, olía a burbon.

-Tengo que contarte algo-.

-¿El qué?- susurré-.

-Quiero casarme contigo-.

Me tapé la boca con las manos.

-¿Y por eso bebes?-.

-Bebo porque sé que tú no quieres-.

-Yo si quiero-.

Me miró serio.

-Claro que quiero- sonreí y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-Entonces iremos a celebrarlo-.

Me tomó en brazos y la copa cayó al suelo rompiéndose.

-Havers se ocupará- dijo para él mismo-.

Me llevó escaleras arriba a un lugar donde había puertas de color negro.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Ahora lo verás...-.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Violett)**

No sé porque pero estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Este cuarto era raro, el más raro que había visto. Todo era de cuero, sus paredes y el suelo. Había una mesa de cuero en el centro y varias cosas colgadas en la pared, parecían fustas... de las mismas que se usaban para los caballos entre otras cosas.

Tate me cogió de la cintura acercando su boca a mi oído.

-aquí debes obedecer -dijo roncamente.

Mordí mi labio y trague en seco.

El llevo las manos a mi ropa arrancándome la misma en pocos tirones, quise taparme por la sorpresa pero sentí su mano en mi trasero. Lleve las manos a mi boca a por la sorpresa y me gire para mirarle.

Estaba serio y negaba con la cabeza.

No sé porque pero miro hacia el suelo avergonzada, solo visto con mis zapatos. Tate acerca su mano a mi rostro y aparta mi pelo pasando sus dedos por mi hombro y sujeto mi rostro con fuerza con su mano.

Me beso en los labios mordiéndome los mismos con tanta fuerza haciendo que entre abra mis labios gimiendo. Mientras que con su otra mano me sujeta del pelo haciendo que tire la cabeza hacia atrás.

Siento sus dedos por mis pechos y mi vientre hasta que llega a esa parte que solo el ha tocado. Pero cierro las piernas.

-abre tus piernas, ahora -la voz de Tate esta cambiada, y suena muy ronca.

Muerdo mi labio y entre abro mis piernas.

Sin aviso introduce unos de sus dedos y arqueo mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza. Siento como su pulgar roza mi clítoris, y muerdo con más fuerza mi labio gimiendo nuevamente.

Pero retira su mano, y al hacerlo lo miro. Este no cambia su expresión.

- ve al centro de la sala y arrodíllate -.

Me siento un poco avergonzada pero hago lo que me ordena. Y al hacerlo el camina hacia mí, siento como me coge las muñecas y me las sujetas a unas esposas que cuelgan del techo y pone una venda en mis ojos. No puedo ver nada, y me remuevo un poco pero siento de nuevo como Tate golpea mi trasero.

-quieta -

Mi trasero arde y pica, pero no puedo tocarme.

-abre tus piernas -.

Estaba atada, y no veía pero abrí mis piernas.

-mas -.

Mordí fuerte mi labio involuntariamente y abrí más mis piernas.

Sentí sus dedos en mi sexo, como lo rozaba y sin poder evitarlo comencé a gemir, arquee mi espalda al sentir como introducía sus dedos pero nuevamente se detuvo.

-no -susurre- más...-

Tate me sujeto del pelo con fuerza haciendo que tirase la cabeza para atrás. No podía verlo pero si sentirlo.

-Sera cómo y cuando yo diga -me dijo roncamente en mi oído.

Me soltó el pelo, y sentí como caminaba, no volvía, pero estaba en allí. no había escuchado la puerta.

Volvió lo sentí a mi lado y sin decir nada comenzó a azotarme en el trasero con algo, era de cuero lo sabía, y dolía, ardía, picaba. Pero Tate no se detenía. Sentí unas lagrimas como de deslizaban por mi mejilla, y sin quererlo comencé a llorar, y sin entenderlo ese lugar ahí tan intimo se humedecía.

De la nada de nuevo se detuvo, pero no paso mucho tiempo que sentí algo en mis pezones, eran unas pinzas. Dolía y molestaban. Aguantaba para no decir nada, pero no podía evitar jadear quejándome.

Nuevamente sentí los dedos de Tate en mi sexo, como lo acariciaba, como introducía sus dedos en el introduciéndolos despacio y retirándolos, gemía, gemía sin evitarlo. Me gustaba, yo lo quería a él.

Tate aflojo un poco la cadena que me sostenían colgada y sentí como mis brazos cayeron levemente. El hiso que me inclinara hacia delante haciendo que mi cara chocara contra el cuero del suelo.

Retiro sus dedos, sentí sus pasos. Cogió mis caderas, y pude sentir su miembro en mi trasero de una sola embestida. Grite y arquee mi espalda, el retiro su miembro volviendo lo a introducir, escuche como gruño roncamente.

Entre abro mis labios gimiendo y quejándome, era dolor y placer el que estaba siendo.

Tate comenzó a embestir con más fuerza mientras sujetaba mi pelo con una de sus manos. No podía parar de jadear, esto era realmente excitante, nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera ser real.

Sentí como me sujeto del pelo con más fuerza y como aumentaba sus movimientos, sentía como su miembro me llenaba por completo y como ese calor se apoderaba de mí.

Grite llegando a un orgasmo, escuchando como el lanzaba un gruñido gutural y como ese liquido me llenaba.

Cerré mis ojos a pesar de que los tenia vendando y entre abrí mis labios respirando por los mismos.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Tate)**

Desperté en una de las habitaciones de la casa Casannova junto a Violett, la que sería mi esposa.

Gloriosamente tumbada y durmiendo a mi lado. Su pelo estaba enredado y eso le daba un aspecto desenfadado y completamente sexy.

Acaricié su espalda y se removió acercándose hacia mí.

"las pastillas"-.

Saqué el bote del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me puse dos pastillas en la boca tragándolas.

El tener a Violett cerca era un incentivo para no olvidarme de esas pastillas, no quería perder el control estando cerca de ella.

Besé su cuello y acaricié su pierna.

Ella abrió los ojos y me abrazó.

-Hola- susurró-.

-Hola nena- mordí su barbilla y ella sonrió-.

-¿Cuando es la fecha de la boda?-.

-Mañana-.

-No tengo traje-.

-Eso no es problema-.

-hoy tenía clase-.

-Eso tampoco es problema, además puedes hacer las prácticas en la oficina de mi tío Duque-.

-Entiendo-.

-Así te tendré más controlada-.

-Eso del control te gusta-.

-Mucho mucho-.

Besé su cuello y la acerqué con más fuerza hacia mí.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Entonces se casa- dijo Xinia en un susurro-.

-Si- la miré, estábamos tumbados sobre el suelo de la cocina sin ropa-.

No había nadie en casa y eso era raro...

-Es muy joven-.

-No lo es- dije riéndome-.

-Ella parece una buena chica-.

-Wow, eso viniendo de ti es un piropo-.

La senté sobre mi cadera y me miró fijamente.

-Tendré que vestirme... ¿elegante?-.

-Supongo-.

-No pienso hacerlo-.

-Me gusta que no lo hagas-.

-Gracias-.

Tuve que reírme, besé su cuello listo para volver a empezar con mi esposa.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Pov Violett)**

Estaba nerviosa, esta misma noche me casaría pero antes conocería a mi padre, pero antes de eso, Tate lo conocería. No entendía mucho solo lo que Tate me contaba, pero al parecer todo era muy importante.

Suspire y mire hacia mis pies mientras estaba tumbada sobre la cama.

A pesar de todo estaba bastante tranquila. Por unos días no iría a clase y a pesar de que tenía 16 años, a un pude empezar la universidad ya que el instituto para mi había resultado bastante fácil y lo termine rápido.

Ya ahora estaba aquí, esperando que sea la hora para cambiarme con el vestido de novia que Tate me trajo esta mañana.

Mire hacia el techo, luego de nuestra boda viviríamos en el piso que era de Tate, así estaríamos solos.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, mire hacia allí.

-adelante -.

Al hablar la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la madre de Tate. Vestía un vestido largo negro ajustado al cuerpo, sus mangas eran tan largas que apenas se le veía los dedos de la mano.

Me senté en la cama y la mire, daba un poco de miedo, con ese cabello tan perfectamente peinado y negro, sus ojos... sus ojos eran negros, y grises con algo de azul. Eso creía, eran tan difícil definirlos.

-quiero hablarte -.

Asentí.

-puedes sentarte -.

-no, prefiero estar de pie -.

Me encogí de hombros mirándola.

-como quieras -.

-no quiero que lastimes a mi hijo o te degollare no sin antes toturarte todo lo lentamente que puedo, ¿me has entendido o te lo tatuó en la frente? -.

Me levante de la cama, y la mire de igual al igual.

-Tate, será mi marido. Y JAMAS. Le haría daño, y la única razón para que no te mande a la mierda Señora Winchester, es porque eres la madre de Tate -camine hacia la puerta y abrí la misma -ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer -.

Ella me miro y pude jurar que estaba temblando se fue por allí dando aires de superioridad. Cerré la puerta y suspire negando con la cabeza.

**(Pov Tate)**

Y ahora estaba aquí, mirando a este tipo que decía que era el padre de Violett.

-bien -dijo duque -no puedes negarte, con un ADN se comprobaría todo -.

Gerard Raelly respiro hondo intentando controlarse, debía admitir que tenia algunos rasgos de Violett pero seguramente ella se parecería mas a su madre que él.

-no dudo que esa niña sea hija mía -dijo Gerard- pero es mujer, no puede ocuparse de mis negocios y lo sabes -.

-¿tienes heredero? -

-no, sabes que no -.

-entonces no hay más que decir, el marido de Violett se hará cargo, el muchacho ya tiene varios clubs a su nombre hablo con naturalidad -.

-¿un mocoso?, seguro no sabe cómo va el negocio -.

-lo sabe -dijo mi padre comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa -.

-Hakon tiene razón -dijo Duque -Tate sabrá como hacerlo -.

Y todos en el salón se giraron a mirarme, estaba con una camiseta negra, con mi cabello despeinado y meciéndome en una mecedora que había en una esquina.

Medio sonreí mirando al tío.

-hola suegro -.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

**(Pov Tate)**

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido por mi posición de

"patern familias" os declaro marido y mujer, Tate, puedes besar a la novia-.

Abracé a Violett y la besé en los labios.

Los aplausos eran ensordecedores y finalmente le puse el anillo y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío.

Besé su mejilla y le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora.

El banquete había sido en uno de los salones de fiesta de la casa Casannova ya que fuera estaba lloviendo.

-Me concedes el primer baile- dijo mi padre a Violett-.

Él la había llevado al altar.

Ella asintió y fue a bailar, una canción propicia para este momento, la banda sonora del padrino sonaba por la orquesta.

Mi madre encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a mi lado.

-me gusta para ti- dijo tomándome la mano-.

-Gracias- besé su mejilla-.

Bailé con ella, estaba muy guapa como siempre.

Después mi padre bailó con mi madre y yo con Violett.

-¿sabes dónde vamos de viaje?- le susurré-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Nos vamos a Canadá-.

**(Pov Violett)**

-Espero que todo te vaya bien-.

Hakon había sido el padrino de nuestra boda y se lo agradecía.

Abrazó a su esposa y sonrió.

-Cuida de Tate-.

Asentí y le di dos besos. Las maletas estaban listas

y todo organizado.

Él ya era mi marido y no podía estar más feliz.

Le di un abrazo a Tate y subimos a la limusina.

-Te amo- susurré sobre su cuello-.

Me miró por un largo tiempo.

-Te amo...- acarició mi cabello-.

Le abracé y besé en los labios.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

_**EPILOGO **_

**(Pov Violett)**

Abrí despacio mis ojos y me moví en la gran cama del la suite del hotel de Canadá donde estábamos con Tate, sonreí y me acerque hacia él.

Estaba feliz, me había casado con el mejor hombre. Todos decían que él estaba mal de su cabeza, pero era mentira. El era un ser que necesitaba ser amado y entendido.

Apoye mi cabeza en su torso, ambos estábamos desnudo sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Cerré por un momento mis ojos recordando a mi padre, hice una leve mueca, si fuese por él estaría muerta pero sabía que no me haría nada ya que era pariente de duque, y al parecer el sí que era importante.

Tenía negocios, y tate se haría cargo.

Solo me miro, no me dijo nada, la verdad era que no lo quería volver a ver. Ahora Tate, y su familia era mi familia y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora y siempre.

Amaba a mi marido, el era especial, y yo debía cuidarlo. Así lo haría siempre.

Sentí como besaron mi cabeza y levante mi mirada. Tate me miraba fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro.

Le bese en los labios y este los mordió haciendo que gimiese levemente.

**(Pov Tate)**

Sonreí al escuchar como gimiese. Me gustaba escucharla, era lo mejor entre otras cosas.

A partir de la semana me empezaría a ocupar del negocio, aparte de los clubs. Viviríamos en mi piso, que ahora será nuestro. Nuestro hogar.

La abrace con fuerza atrayéndola hacia mí con todas con fuerzas.

La bese repetidamente en los labios hasta que la alarma de mi reloj sonó. _"Las pastilla"_, me había programado el reloj. Desde que estaba junto a ella no debía olvidarme nunca de tomar las pastillas.

Me aleje un momento de ella y de la mesilla de noche cogí las pastillas tragándolas.

No podía volver hacer el de antes.

Volví a abrazarla.

-te amo -me murmuro ella sobre mis labios.

Sonreí mordiendo su labio inferior.

-yo también te amo nena -le dije besándola intensamente en los labios.

_FIN._

* * *

**Queríamos agradecerles x leer esta historia y x todos su comentarios, ****también desearles a todas/os nuestras/os seguidoras/res una FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**Saludos de parte de Srta Morena, Valeria Vulturi y todos los Casannova. **


End file.
